Kaguya Kitty
Chakra Hair Trap Technique ' ' Character's name ''' Kitty Kaguya '''Clan's Name Kaguya Clan Nickname Imvu name (HazardousKittyKat ) Age. Kitty is 12 Birthday ( 10/31/1376) Gender Female Weight 115 Height 5 feet Relationship Status Single but has a huuuge crush on Hokii Nakamura Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Kitty can form an move her bones to use them as weapons , She is very agile growing up an orphan living in the woods even when people took her in KItty was more of an outdoors type an sometime acts like an kitten then a human.So in battle she rather push her bones out her knuckles an uses them as claws '''Occupation Ninja, Allies. None for now, Enemies. (''None for now, '''First Nature'. Shadow Second Nature Water Personality and Behavior ('''Kitty is very polite to those who she deems worthy but when angered she can be very Sarcastic an mean . When fighting she is very savage almost sadistic like . There are times where she would slink off to be alone .She is content with being by herself) '''Nindo "Why be sad if you got sweets?" Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''Kitty has a scar running down then back of her neck to the bottom of her spine , it is shaped like a long lightening bolt ) '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Ninja Stars - 0.4 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.Chakra Hair Trap Technique 2.Yanagi no Mai (This dance allows the user to adjust their radius and ulna in their forearms, causing multiple spikes, out of the forearm, and a rather large spike out of their palm 3. Body flicker BACKGROUND Kitty wandered away from her parents as they warned her over an over how important it was for her to stay close to them , She was stubborn as she was when they first found her .They weren't her real parents , Her real parents were from the Kaguya Clan but had died , How no one seemed to know . No one knew Kitty's real name or her exact birthday .When she was found hidden behind a large tree just outside the village with her clan' head band at her said she was about three when the found her . Kitty wore her Clan symbol proudly as she made her way around the village , She walked past boys who seemed to be a bit older than her , She stopped quietly as she heard them talk Konohagakure. She heard about the place an she knew her parents wouldn't let her go , Kitty stood up straight an ran back towards the group of boys , boldly she stopped them from talking as she asked which way she could get to Konohagakure. As the boys where standing there pointing out the direction an giggling at her a large man with white hair stepped from behind her an asked why did she want to get to Konohagakure . She explained to him how badly she wanted to be able to defend herself an her family an be able to take care of herself , The man looked Kitty over from her black knee high boots an her black baggy pants an midriff top , Her white hair covered half her face as her head band dangled from her neck , The man simply nodded his head towards the south where the man pulled out a bag with two Katanas each one was clean an sharp as if someone , He pointed to the road where she has to go , Waving her fare wells , Kitty Sets out to Konohagakure to find out this Training area she was told about . Role play Reference List * Ceremony * The New Beginning D-Rank (2 points) Approved by:(SukiiChan) Category:Biography Category:Templates